Con un comodín las reglas cambian
by paola312
Summary: esta vez Elsa tendrá que dar una explicación de lo paso, sera capaz de decirle a Jack lo que ocurre y que opinara Jack, leer capitulos anteriores para entender.


Con un comodín el juego cambia

Esa era una bella mañana en Arendelle para todos, especialmente los niños que se divertían jugando entre la nieve y tomando chocolate caliente ansiosos de que la Navidad llegara pronto.

Todo mundo era feliz, todos menos Elsa, ella se encontraba malhumorada esa mañana, ¿pero quién podría juzgarla?, hoy conocería al hombre con el que le exigían que se casara.

Así cuando llego la hora de alistarse Elsa decidió optar por su vestido de gala azul marino el cual solía usar para la mayoría de los eventos y llevaba su cabello en su usual trenza con su corona adornando su cabeza.

Y cuando ya estaba ella lista decidió bajar hasta el comedor con al menos 15 minutos de anticipación.

Elsa, buenos días, ¿Cómo has amanecido?- le pregunto alegremente Anna que probablemente seguía dormida pues seguía en piyama, despeinada, y parecía no recordar el hecho de que a su hermana la obligarían a casarse.

Muy bien Anna, gracias- le respondió Elsa de manera fría tratando de evitar cualquier contacto con quien fuera.

Elsa, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te trae de tan mal humor en tan bella mañana?- le pregunto Anna muy feliz.

Bueno Anna probablemente se te haya olvidado que hoy tenemos visitas- le dijo Elsa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te.

¡Oh mi dios! ¿Es hoy?, no, no puede ser, lo he olvidado, lo siento Elsa me tengo que ir a arreglar- y así Anna salió disparada del comedor directo a su habitación.

Y Elsa que había despertado de tan mala gana ahora se encontraba tratando de contener la risa que Anna le había causado.

Elsa continúo con su desayuno cuando de repente se escucharon trompetas, lo que significaba que Elsa se encontraba de mal humor otra vez.

¡Anunciando la bienvenida de su majestad, aquí está el rey Ángelo damas y caballeros!- se escuchaba por fuera de las puertas del palacio.

Y si Elsa darse cuenta aparecieron frente a ella lo que parecía ser un ejército, acróbatas, una banda y una orquesta completa y antes de que Elsa pudiera decir algo un hombre bajo para su edad y algo rechoncho, con un gran bigote, y cabello espeso pero notablemente canoso se paró frente a ella con un enorme pergamino en sus manos, apareció frente a ella.

¿Reina Elsa?- pregunto el, sin apartar los ojos del pergamino

¿Sí?- respondió ella aun agitada por lo que acababa de pasar en su palacio.

Reina Elsa- empezó el sin dejar la vista del pergamino; le presento (aparecen dos muchachas jalando una alfombra roja desde la entrada de la puerta), al rey Ángelo

Y ante Elsa apareció un joven un poco mayor que ella alrededor de unos 24 o 25 años, cabello negro y despeinado, facciones fuertes pero atractivas, pecoso y de ojos grises, muy alto y desde su uniforme se podía decir que hacia bastante ejercicio; Elsa no podía mentirse a sí misma, el joven era bastante guapo en su opinión.

En los pensamientos de Elsa- si es muy guapo lo admito, ¡pero yo solo amo a Jack!, además no sé qué clase de persona es, pero estoy segura que no será igual de especial que Jack, nadie lo es.

Y así el hombre del pergamino volvió a hablar- rey Ángelo le presento a la reina Elsa.

Mucho gust…-pero antes de que Elsa pudiera terminar y se quedara a la mitad de su alabanza el rey la interrumpió.

Como sea- dijo el rey sin prestarle mucha atención a Elsa y fijar su vista en una de las acróbatas.

Discul…- y Elsa que trataba de retomar la conversación volvía a ser interrumpida por aquel intruso.

Y el que parecía no importarle mucho lo que pasara solo respondió- mira no es necesario que vengas con tantas estupideces y formalidades, nos vamos a casar, me convertiré en rey, tendré mas dinero del que ya tengo, así que no hay necesidad de que hagamos las cosas como un par de adolescentes que creen en el amor verdadero.

Y Elsa que no terminaba de asimilar que había pasado le dijo- pero rey Ángelo…

Y arrogantemente el volvió a interrumpir- solo llámame Ángelo, yo no planeo llamarte ni reina Elsa, ni su majestad, ¿para qué?, así que ahora si por favor te podrías quitar del medio me gustaría inspeccionar el castillo, tal vez necesite ciertas renovaciones.

Y así el rey avanzo sin fijar su vista en Elsa, hasta que a medio camino de la entrada volteo para mirarla de arriba abajo y devolver su mirada hacia delante y decir-tal vez a tú también ocupes una renovación, al fin y al cabo como rey, mi esposa…

Y esta Elsa interrumpía- prometida aun no estamos casados, dijo ella con tono enojado.

Es lo mismo, el punto es que si vas a ser mi esposa no puedes andar así como estas, con tu vestido tan conservador y tu actitud que pareciera que fueras mi madre, en pocas palabras no puedes lucir como una adulta.

Y antes de que el siguiera su camino Elsa casi gritando le dijo-¡¿entonces lo que estás diciendo es que me vea como una muchacha insolente a la que no le importa ser la imagen para su pueblo sino más bien una atracción para todos los reinos?! Si es así entonces yo…

¿Tú que?- le interrumpió el rey, pero de una manera fría y casi burlona; ¿me congelaras?- le dijo de forma sarcástica

Elsa querida, no te tengo miedo, estoy al tanto de tus poderes, y creme no me asustas, el segundo que tú me hagas algo mis soldados te atacaran y si tú a ellos los atacas, varios reino trataran de atacarte, lo que te hará ver como un monstruo; y ahora que él se encontraba viéndola de frente y con una sonrisa de triunfo en un su cara acerco su mana para levantar el mentón de Elsa.

Aparte Elsa, no es como si tuvieras una lista de pretendientes llamando a tu puerta, ¿verdad?- estoy seguro que si yo no estuviera dispuesto a casarme nadie más lo estaría, ¿Por qué tendrían después de todo?

Y así se dio una vuelta y siguió hablando con el hombrecito que no dejaba de hacer anotaciones sobre lo que el rey indicaba.

En los pasillos del castillo Anna se encontraba corriendo buscando a su hermana para poder ver si podía invitar a Kristoff a cenar, cuando accidentalmente choca con el rey.

Anna aun sin poder ver bien con quien había chocado dijo- lo, lo siento mucho no me fijaba por donde iba.

A lo que el rey sin importarle quien fuera respondió- ¡estúpida criada, tú serás la primera en ser despedida cuando sea de Arendelle!

¿R, rey Ángelo?- tartamudeo Anna una vez que ya visualizaba mas lo que había frente a ella.

El único, ahora ni te molestes en rogarme que te deje conservar tu empleo- dijo el rey de forma petulante mientras se ponía de pie.

Y Anna que por fin se había parado y entendido que trato el de decirlo se defendió- lo siento pero ¡YO! No soy ninguna criada, y si lo fuera usted no tendría ningún derecho de despedirme, solo Elsa tiene ese derecho.

Mmm parece que su reina no ha educado bien a sus sirvientes- dijo el con arrogancia en su voz.

Y Anna que estaba roja de la ira exploto- escúcheme, uno, yo no soy parte del servicio, soy la princesa Anna de Arendelle, y dos, usted no tiene ningún derecho de hablar mal de mi hermana, a pesar de que se casen, el reino y las decisiones finales siempre serán de Elsa, no suyas, el reino sabe a quién obedecer, y créame, nadie le responderá a usted.

Y ahora que el rey se sentía molesto porque alguien le había levantado la voz y lo había llamado así le dijo- si Elsa sabe lo que le conviene seguirá mis reglas y mis decisiones- dijo el de forma decisiva.

Y así después de haber derrotado a Anna el rey siguió su camino sin mirar atrás; dejando a Anna enojada y sola con su rabia.

Y así transcurrió el día, la reina se la paso el día entero de un lado a otro vagando por el palacio para no tener que encontrarse con aquel rey, Anna que no soportaba al rey Ángelo salió a pasar el día con Kristoff; y así cuando la noche llego Elsa estaba emocionada pues por fin podría ver a Jack y sus problemas se esfumarían aunque fuera por un rato.

Ya casi, ya casi, llega ya- estos eran los pensamientos que rondaban por la cabeza de Elsa que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su habitación.

Y así cuando escucho un ruido emocionada salió corriendo al balcón y justamente hay estaba volando directamente a Arendelle, y Elsa que la invadía una carga de adrenalina y emoción, sin saber porque salió corriendo y se lanzó por el balcón.

Jack al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado se apresuró y con suerte alcanzo a atraparla.

¡¿Elsa estás loca?¡¿Por qué brincaste de tu balcón?!- pero antes de que Jack pudiera seguir gritando Elsa lo interrumpió poniendo sus labios contra los suyos a lo que Jack no discutió, y así cuando la llevo de nuevo al balcón se separaron.

Te extrañe, ¿lo sabes?- le dije Elsa a Jack sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a sus ojos.

Si bueno yo también te extrañe, solo que cuando me imaginaba el cómo me recibieras no esperabas que me dieras un susto de muerto saltando desde tu balcón, ya sabes esperaba tal vez un regalo, un abrazo, hasta un cartel de bienvenida, pero creo que el causarme una segunda muerte ahora por un paro cardiaco también era una buena opción- dijo Jack con sarcasmo.

Y Elsa que ahora se acercaba a él para abrazarlo por el cuello le dijo- lo siento Jack, honestamente yo tampoco sé porque lo hice.

Ok, te perdono- le dijo Jack

No planeaba disculparme- le contesto Elsa aun abrazándolo

Y ahí está la reina que tanto ansiaba ver- le dijo Jack tomándola por la cadera

Corrección, tu reina- le dijo Elsa tratando de esconder su sonrisa

¿Entonces soy tu guardián?- le pregunto Jack

Así es, y solo mío, si alguna vez se te olvida más vale que te escondas muy bien- le dijo Elsa tratando de comportarse seria.

Te quiero Elsa- le dijo el abrazándola contra su pecho ahora con más fuerza.

Y yo te quiero a ti Jack- dijo ella

Y Jack que decidió usar una de sus manos para hacer que Elsa lo viera levantándole el mentón le pregunto- ¿entonces me vas a contar que te tuvo tan molesta mientras yo no estaba?

¿Co…? Y antes de que ella pudiera terminar, el la interrumpió- Elsa por la mirada en tus ojos puedo decir que hay algo que te está molestando, vamos cuéntame.

No quiero hablar de eso

¿Por qué no?- pregunto el

Ahora Elsa se había soltado de Jack y se encontraba dándole la espalda.

Vamos Elsa, ¿Por qué no me quieres contar?

Jack déjalo no tiene importancia- dijo ello aun dándole la espalda

Elsa si hay una razón por la que no me lo quieres contar es porque hay un problema, vamos Elsa dime, sabes que lo que sea lo resolveremos.

Y Elsa ahora se había dado la vuelta con la vista a sus pies para que Jack no viera sus lágrimas brotando- eso es el problema no lo puedes resolver

Elsa…- dijo Jack tratando de acercarse, pero ella se volvió a voltear

Solo hay una solución y no puedes involucrarte

Elsa- y ahora Jack se encontraba de frente con ella- Elsa dime que está pasando o lo averiguare por mi cuenta.

Pero antes de que Elsa pudiera responder a eso alguien toco a su puerta.- reina Elsa soy yo el príncipe Hugo se necesita su presencia en el comedor para discutir asuntos sobre los preparativos de la boda.

Elsa (sin apartar la vista de Jack)- si bajo en un segundo príncipe Hugo.

Y así cuando el sonido de alguien bajando ceso, Jack hablo.

¿Elsa explícame que está pasando por favor?

Y así después de un rato Elsa termino de explicarle a Jack todo sobre el matrimonio arreglado, como era el rey y cómo iba ser la boda.

Jack- Elsa…

Ahórratelo Jack, probablemente lo único que quieres ahora es irte volando y no volver a verme, si es así te aconsejo que lo hagas ahora.

Elsa no me iré a ningún lado, cuando dije que estarían siempre contigo lo decía en serio.

Jack, por más que yo quiera no hay nada que hacer es un decreto real desde que yo era niña.

Vamos Elsa aun puedes escapar de este lio.

Jack silo que estás diciendo es que escape contigo, ya te lo he dicho no puedo dejarle la pesada carga de un reino a Anna, ella no sabría qué hacer y probablemente a ella también la obligarían a casarse.

Elsa no estoy hablando de escapar, estoy hablando de anular el matrimonio.

¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?- pregunto Elsa que ahora tenía su total atención en Jack.

Dame la ley esa y yo se la llevare a Santa él sabe todo sobre eso, el seguro tendrá una manera de arreglar todo este problema, créeme con el todo sale bien.

Y Elsa que ahora tenía lágrimas de felicidad lo abrazo- oh Jack no debí desconfiar de ti

Y antes de que Jack pudiera decirle te lo dije, ella corrió a su escritorio para alcanzar un pergamino enrollado.

Este el decreto donde se estipula mi matrimonio- le dijo Elsa mientras se lo pasaba a Jack.

Jack tomo el pergamino con una mano y con la otra la tomo por la cabeza y le beso la frente y con un tono suave le dijo- todo saldrá bien no te preocupes por nada.

Y Elsa que ahora se encontraba feliz y relajada lo jalo de los listones de su sudadera y lo beso en los labios, y al separarse le dijo- confío en ti Jack.

Y así Jack retomo su rumbo fuera de la habitación mientras Elsa se acercaba a la entrada de su habitación para irse al comedor.

Y así al llegar al comedor Elsa que hasta el momento se encontraba realmente feliz perdió todo el entusiasmo a al ser recibida.

¿Qué estabas haciendo allá arriba? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, baja ya no tenemos todo el tiempo de la reina- le gritaba el rey Ángelo mientras mantenía contacto con una joven que Elsa pudo deducir era la hija del sastre real

Pero por el momento todo lo que Elsa podía pensar era que esa iba a ser una noche larga, al darse cuenta la cantidad de gente que había en el comedor, sastres, chefs, músicos, jardineros, y demás, y que obviamente ocuparían de su opinión.

Pero al menos sabía que aún había esperanza de que no tendría que casarse.


End file.
